Love is forever
by Lucy Nightray
Summary: Naruto saiu numa missao quase impossivel:impedir a quarta grande guerra ninja,que seria a pior de todas.Ele poderia morrer na missao.Deixou em Konoha seus amigos e sua namorada com um promessa. "Hinata,nosso amor sera eterno." Ta no Nyah,plagio nao!


Naruto nao me pertence.  
Nem essa musica que entrou no soundtrack de Eclipse.  
(Stephany Meyer e Summit Entreterminent, vocês devem grana a uma modesta fã de Twilight por esse merchandising!)  
E nao, eu nao escrevo fics de Twilight.

_**I was searching**_

_**You were on a mission**_

_**Then our hearts**__** combined**_

_**Like**__** a neutron star collision**_

_(Eu estava procurando_

_Você estava em uma missão_

_Depois nossos corações combinaram_

_Como uma colisão de estrelas de nêutrons)_

A morena de olhos claros estava sentada numa rocha num campo florido. Ali ela mantinha a recordação de um dos melhores momentos da vida dela.

_Quando o Uzumaki a pediu em namoro._

Ah, que dia lindo!O abraço, as mãos suadas segurando as mãos geladas, o pedido, o beijo...!

E os dois corações batendo no mesmo momento, no mesmo ritmo, uma combinação tao fascinante...

E tambem de um dos dias mais tristes da vida dela...

_Quando o Uzumaki contou de sua missão._

Ah...

**"Hinata, eu tenho que te dizer algo."**

**"Sim?"**

**"Eu... vou para Oto. Tentar impedir a guerra. Para o bem de todos que amo."**

**"**Ela procurava saber de algo sobre o paradeiro do loiro. Seu amigo Sai havia voltado mais cedo, devido a um corte profundo e agora sua BFF Sakura cuidava dele. Hinata havia ido correndo falar com Sai e ele disse que Naruto estava bem.

Ah, como ela chorou de tao feliz!

_**I have nothing left to lose**_

_**You took your time to choose**_

_**Then we told each other**_

_**With no trace of fear that...**_

_(Não me restou nada para perder_

_Você não teve pressa para escolher_

_Depois dissemos um ao outro_

_Sem rastro de medo que...)_

Ela achou que estaria tudo bem, que seu Naru-kun fosse voltar pra ela. Brincalhão como algumas cicatrizes,talvez,mas vivo.

**"Voce vai conseguir. Vai impedir a guerra, e eu estarei de braços abertos te esperando." **

Mas havia sim, um problema.

**"Ai esta o problema. Talvez eu... morra."**

**"Ah. Ah. Naruto-kun, voce vai ficar bem!"**

**"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento."**

**"Calma. Entao voce fala que nao quer ir!"**

**"Desculpe, mas depois de pensar muito eu aceitei."**

**"Ah, sim. Tudo bem."**

Mas nao estava tudo bem. Seu amor por ele fazia seu coracao palpitar rápido e seu estomago embolar.

_**Our love would be forever**_

_**And if we die,we die together**_

_**And lie, I said never**_

'_**Cause our love would be forever**_

_(O nosso amor seria para sempre_

_E se morrermos,morreremos juntos_

_E mentira, eu disse nunca_

_Pois o nosso amor seria eterno)_

Ele prometeu que vivo ou morto, nosso amor iria durar uma eternidade.

**"Hinata, nosso amor será eterno."**

**"Naruto-kun, se voce morrer, eu morrerei junto com voce."**

**"Hina-chan, nao se mate por mim."**

**"Mentira, agora que eu me lembrei. Mesmo com voce vivo ou morto, nosso amor será para sempre de qualquer jeito. Ninguém vai impedir isso."**

**"Sim. Mas, sabe, eu tenho medo que... uma missão S, quase impossível..."**

**"Calma. Pronto. Me da um beijo."**

E ele a beijou como nunca.

_**The world is broken**_

_**Halos fail to glisten**_

_**You try to make a difference**_

_**But no one wants to listen**_

_**Hail,**_

_**The preachers, fake and proud**_

_**Their doctrines will be cloud**_

_**Then they'll dissipate**_

_**Like snowflakes in an ocean**_

_(O mundo está destruído_

_Auréolas não brilham mais_

_Você tenta fazer uma diferença_

_Mas ninguém quer ouvir_

_Alto,_

_Os pastores, falsos e orgulhosos_

_Suas doutrinas serão como nuvens_

_Elas se dissiparão_

_Como flocos de neve no oceano)_

Ninguém mais seguia a "Vontade do Fogo", ela e Naruto eram um dos poucos que nao acreditavam nas besteiras que os Oto-nins falavam sobre revolucao contra a Tsunade-sama, que os jinchuurikis deviam ser dizimados (E ai que Naruto se ferrava) (N/A: E o Gaa-kun tambem!*_*), que nao precisavam de ninjas medicos em campo, que a Academia deveria ser fechada, ja que professores revolucionários poderiam colocar asneiras nas cabeças infantis, mas que todos deviam ser ninjas. Tendo talento e aprendizado ou nao.

Ninguém mais era fiel a sua própria terra. Naruto tentava mudar isso,mas era muito difícil.

_**Love is forever**_

_**And we'll die, we'll die together**_

_**And lie, I say never**_

'_**Cause our love could be forever**_

_(O amor é eterno_

_E morreremos, morreremos juntos_

_E mentiremos, eu digo nunca_

_Pois o nosso amor poderia ser eterno)_

Sim,o amor de Naruto e Hinata deveria ser eterno.

Eles lutariam para no final ficar tudo bem.

_**Now I've got nothing left to lose**_

_**You take your time to choose**_

_**I can tell you now without a trace of fear**_

_(Agora não me restou nada para perder_

_Não tenha pressa para escolher_

_Posso lhe dizer agora sem um rastro de medo)_

Mas uma esperança crescia no peito da Hyuuga.

Sim, seu Naruto-kun estaria bem!

Nao havia mais o que temer.

Sim, ele estaria inteiro, pensando nela!

E o amor deles...

_**That my love will be forever**_

_**A**__**nd we'll die we'll die together**_

_**Lie, I will never **_

'_**Cause our love will be forever. **_

_(Que o meu amor será eterno_

_E morreremos, morreremos juntos_

_Mentira, nunca, pois o nosso amor será eterno)_

Do nada, seu amigo Kiba apareceu no campo.

"Kiba-kun! Voce voltou! isso quer dizer que o Naruto-kun..."

"Hum, Hinata-chan, o Naruto... ele... foi pego numa emboscada e o inimigo atacou. Ele acabou... fizemos o que podiamos,Hina. Ele... as ultimas palavras... ele pediu pra dizer que te ama.E uma historia de que o amor de vocês seria...Hinata,voce esta bem?"

A morena desmaiou em meio a lagrimas.

PROLOGO  
A ambulância soava na frente da mansão Hyuuga.  
O garoto de cabelos longos e sua namorada de cabelos chocolate ajudavam a retirar da arvore o corpo da morena que se enforcou, deixando um bilhete.  
"Quem-me-achar,  
saiba que eu morri por que eu nao viveria sem meu amor. Tentem nao sofrer por mim, pois estarei do lado dele, depois que eu apertar a corda que cerca meu pescoço. Diga pra TenTen cuidar do Neji, que os amigos do Kiba-kun cuidem dele, do Akamaru (por que cães também sentem faltos quando seus entes queridos morrem) e do Shino.  
Beijos,  
Hina-chan."

No dia seguinte, a morena foi enterrada ao lado do loiro. A melhor amiga dela e o melhor amigo dele escolheram a frase do tumulo de ambos.

"Nosso amor será eterno."


End file.
